Living in Smash City
by kizzo212
Summary: In preparation for the upcoming new Super Smash Bros tournament, Master Hand is renovating the Smash Mansion. As a result, everyone has moved out, many returning to their home world. Some, however, decided to stay in the nearby Smash City and this story explores their experiences. Is it just so they can stay with their friends? Or are there other reasons some don't want to go home?


**Author Notes:  
><strong>**Before I get started with the (probably really bad) story, I thought I'd give a bit of expansion on the summary and why I am writing this. I'm not sure why I came here in the first place, but not long ago I found myself getting interested in the various SSB fan-fictions on the site. After reading through a few, I was coming up with ideas of things that could happen and I concluded that I should try writing them, even if I'm not exactly the best writer in the world. I'm not really sure why I'm choosing to start doing this now, seeing as I have mock exams, but oh well. I only ever seem to do productive things when I have something more important that I should be doing. Procrastination for the win.**

**As for expanding on the summary, the main characters I will be focusing on (for now at least) is Link, Zelda, Marth, Samus and Ike. Seeing as I have never played Fire Emblem or Metroid, I'll be putting my own twist on the characters, so don't blame me if I make them do or say something "OOC". I guess my main influence comes from the other fan-fictions I have been reading. To be honest, there's not many characters in SSB that I do know about, but I'll try getting more of them involved at certain points. Any character that doesn't appear will be in their "own world" so that's my excuse for missing them out. It's quite hard to do something completely different considering the huge amount of smash fanfics that already exist, but I'll try not to be too cliche. SSB belongs to Nintendo and the characters to their related companies and all that. I only "own" the plot (I hope). I may as well actually get on with the story now, with a bit of a prologue explaining the closing down of Smash Mansion, as well as a bit of characterization.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: The Announcement<strong>

Link watched out the window of his room as Ness, Lucas and some others played baseball outside. It had been almost a year since the Brawl tournament had ended, with Meta Knight being the winner, as everyone had expected. Although there were brawls now and then, the atmosphere was much more social and friendly. It was peaceful, but for some, it was too peaceful. Master Hand was happy enough to let everyone stay in the mansion, but some had left anyway, returning home to "more important things". It was a shock when Mario left the mansion, being the most popular Smasher. Bowser had left a few days before, and he feared he wouldn't return to the same Mushroom Kingdom if he didn't go after him. Peach stayed at the mansion for a few more days before starting to miss Mario and went back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Ganondorf had also left, not being the sociable type, but had agreed with Link and Zelda that he wouldn't do anything _too_ evil in their absence. He was an evil king, but he kept his word.

Most of the character's rooms were located on either the 1st or 2nd floor of the mansion and the cafeteria, lobby and lounges were on the ground floor. Most Smashers had a room to themselves, but a few shared such as the Ice Climbers. Link, in fact, had shared his room with Toon Link. However, since Ganondorf had left, Toon Link had moved into his old room. This left Link a large room to himself, which other Smashers were pretty jealous of. It soon became where Link and most of his closer friends would hang out, as opposed to the lounges. Although the lounges were nice, it was good for Link and his friends to have somewhere more private to talk with each-other. His closest friends were the other swordsmen, Ike and Marth, the friendship growing from the friendly rivalry between them. They would argue about who was the better swordsman, as well as the odd conversation about girls. Marth often interrogated Link about his relationship with Zelda. Link liked her, but he wasn't sure if she felt the same way. Zelda was always a bit cryptic and secretive about her emotions, so he could never tell whether she was being flirtatious or just friendly. But for now, as far as he was concerned, they were just good friends.

As Link watched Ness strike a home run, there was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" Link shouted. The rooms had been pretty well sound-proofed, due to complaints from certain residents about others making too much noise.

The door opened and Marth entered the room. "Hey Link"

"Hey Marth. What do you want?"

"You need to get to the cafeteria now!" Before Link could ask why, Marth was already heading down the stairs. Link gave a small sigh before following after him, wondering what the fuss was about.

The cafeteria was already occupied by several Smashers, and no-one seemed to actually know what was going on. The baseball players had come in from inside and were arguing about who would have won if their game had been able to finish. Link noticed Marth and Ike sitting at one of the tables.

"Remind me why I am here again?" grumbled Ike, who seemed almost half asleep. It was nearly midday, but he had a tendency of having really long lie-ins.

"Master Hand is going to say something really important. That's all I know," replied Marth.

"Well, it better be worth it... Oh, morning Link. I see Marth has got you down here as well."

"Morning Ike," Link said as he sat down. "When do you think Master Hand is going to show up?"

"Once everyone is here I guess..." Marth answered.

Link glanced around to see who was missing. "The only people I can't see are Samus and Zelda."

"Of course you would notice _she_ is missing," Marth smirked as Link gave him a glare across the table and Ike chuckled to himself. "Maybe we should go find them?"

"No need," Ike muttered, as the two girls entered the cafeteria. Ever since Peach had left the two of them had become close friends, not surprising considering they were the only girls left. Well, Nana and Jigglypuff were also still there, but the former never left Popo's side and the latter was a Pokémon. Zelda noticed the three swordsman and rushed over to them, Samus following behind, letting out a small sigh.

"Is it okay if we sit with you?" asked Zelda, already taking a seat next to Link.

"Of course" Marth replied, grinning at Link, who continued his glare. Samus then took the seat opposite Zelda, leaving an empty seat between her and Marth. She looked down at the desk and fiddled with her fingers.

"This seat is free, you know?" said Marth to Samus, who shrugged.

"I'm fine here." she responded calmly, keeping her gaze on the table.

"Who'd want to sit next to Marth anyway?" chuckled Link, causing Ike to laugh as well.

"I wouldn't mind sitting next to Marth," remarked Zelda, immediately shutting Link up, as Ike's laughing turned into suppressed giggles. Even Samus had a slight grin on her face, although it quickly disappeared. Just then, there was a flash of light as Master Hand appeared in the middle of the cafeteria.

"I suppose you are all wondering why I gathered you here today..." Master Hand spoke.

"Has someone been murdered!" cried Pit from the crowd of baseball players. Everyone gasped and started talking to each-other saying things such as "Who do you think it was?" and "I bet it was Snake".

"QUIET!" Master Hand shouted, causing everyone to go silent. "No-one has been murdered. Well ... not yet anyway. The reason I have gathered you all here is because..." There was a moment of silence and tenseness. "Smash Mansion is closing for renovations."

There was a unanimous "What?!" from the Smashers. "This is worse than someone being murdered!" cried Pit once more, as everyone started whispering to each-other in panic.

"Wait a minute everyone!" shouted Sonic, bringing quiet to the Smashers once more. He then jumped up onto one of the tables and pointed at Master Hand. "This is just a prank he's trying to pull on us!" Everyone sighed in relief, but Master Hand remained silent. "It is a joke ... right?"

"Do you hear me laughing?" said Master Hand, with an undeniable seriousness in his voice, as Sonic got off the table and slumped back into his seat. "Smash Mansion is closing for renovations and there is nothing that can be changed about that."

"But ... where will we go?" asked Luigi, a slight tremor in his voice.

"Everyone will have to return to their own world until the renovations are done." replied Master Hand, coolly as ever, resulting in another gasp from the Smashers.

Samus, who had actually remained staring at the table without speaking a word throughout what was being said, suddenly jerked her head up. Marth also gulped at the revelation, although both Smasher's actions went unnoticed amid the shock that rippled through the cafeteria.

"May I ask," mentioned a deep, calm voice from the far corner of the room. Everyone turned around to see Meta Knight, who seemed unaffected by any of the events and was polishing his sword. "What exactly is the purpose of the renovation?"

A lot of people had wondered the same thing, but no-one was brave enough to ask Master Hand. It was widely accepted that his actions were not to be questioned, and any question that involved "Why?" was never to be asked. It had been an unspoken rule ever since the first day at the mansion, when Pit, rather too excited about the whole new experience, had repeatedly asked Master Hand questions about why this and why that. Master Hand didn't share his enthusiasm and it resulted with Pit ending up in the infirmary. He says it was an accident and didn't mean to injure the angel, but no-one was too convinced that he was telling the truth. Since that day, no-one had dared to ask Master Hand anything along the lines of "Why?" and "For what?", but now Meta Knight stood there doing just that, without a care in the world.

"I shall answer your question, but there will be nothing else to say in the matter," said Master Hand with a slight tone of irritation in his voice. "Firstly, Smash Mansion isn't exactly in the best of conditions, is it?" A few Smashers expected a chair to collapse or a light bulb to blow, but no such thing happened. "Secondly, I'm planning on expanding the mansion to allow room for some new Smashers I'm planning on inviting to the next tournament. You have until nine o'clock tomorrow morning to sort out your things and leave."

Unexpectedly, Marth stood up. "What about moving to Smash City?"

Master Hand pondered on the question for a moment before replying. "As long as you are out of the mansion I'm not bothered what you do, just don't cause too much trouble. I shall now make my leave." There was another flash of bright light as Master Hand disappeared, leaving the Smashers to process what they had just heard. Most left soon after, either going to continue the baseball game or to start packing their things.

Marth remained standing at the table. "So... who's up for coming to Smash City with me?"

There was an awkward silence as the others contemplated the idea of moving to Smash City.

Ike was the first to respond, standing up from his chair. "Sure. Seems like fun. No-one back home is expecting me back, so why not?"

"What about you, Link?" asked Marth.

"It would be fun, but it depends on Zelda," Link replied.

"Huh?" exclaimed the aforementioned princess.

"Well, if you go back to Hyrule, then the peace treaty with Ganondorf will no longer be intact. I can't exactly leave you on your own to face him," explained Link.

"Who says I'm going back to Hyrule?" said Zelda, who then stood up. "I'll come to Smash City with you guys."

"I don't see why we are all standing up, but Smash City it is," smiled Link, getting up out of his chair. Everyone's eyes then turned to the last person who remained sitting down.

"I'll think about it," muttered Samus, who then got up and left the cafeteria.

"I'll talk to her later," said Zelda.

"Well, with or without her this is going to be great!" grinned Marth. "I guess I better find us somewhere to live."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>**I hope that wasn't too bad, considering it's the first time I've written substantial anything in ages that wasn't a school essay. The reason for the prologue was mainly to give a basis for the character of each of the main protagonists as well as throwing in a few mysteries to be resolved. Reviews would be appreciated and hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon. I've got a few ideas floating around and it's a bit early, but if anyone has any requests I'll see what I can do. To start with, it'll be more or less a continuous arc but it will probably shift to one-shots and the occasional arc (or other way around) depending on how I feel and what sort of requests (if any, not as if I'm expecting much) I get.**


End file.
